Out of the Ordinary
by cheeta091
Summary: After a brief meeting with a certain youkai's mother, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are forced to see things in a VERY different point of view. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha
1. Enter Sesshoumaru

A/N: First fanfic, so be nice to me in reviews!

"Come back here!" Inuyasha screams while chasing his much more mellow older brother Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stops quickly, causing Inuyasha to make a panicking stop by his older brother's feet.

"Inuyasha, I told you that this is none of your concern."

Inuyasha jumps to his feet, cutting his elder brother off. "Now thats where you're wrong, how dare you drop Rin into Kagome's arms without her consent!"

Sesshoumaru sighs. "I already told your miko what was going on and she had no objections, so I will assume she has no troubles, besides where I'm going is too dangerous for Rin."

At that, Inuyasha snorts.

"I thought you would be okay with it little brother, unless you want a small human such as Rin, to be endangered?"

Inuyasha growls, as he kicks the dirt on the path a little, contemplating. "Fine! But come back soon, Kagome already has her hands full with Shippo."

Sesshoumaru takes on a lax expression, as he turns his nose up in the air, haughtily, sunlight reflecting off of the silver hair from his scalp. "I'll be back, but whenever I come back, I don't need to do anything for the likes of a hanyou such as your self.

Inuyasha's eyes widen and his mouth hangs open, slightly. "How dare you! May I remind you who will be watching Rin?!"

Sesshoumaru looks down at his little brother with pity, then gracefully disappears into the woods.

Inuyasha wipes a bead of sweat from his brow, due to the extremely hot weather of the Sengoku Jiidai. He considers chasing after Sesshoumaru again, but changes his mind when Kagome, Shippo, and Rin collide with him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screams, while dusting off her skirt. "I told you I don't mind watching Rin."

Inuyasha, still on the ground, quickly threw Shippo and Rin onto Miroku, who was approaching from behind.

"Yeah, but he still shoulda asked," Inuyasha angrily grumbles.

Sango steps in. "Well, at least he didn't demand it, he kinda asked."

Inuyasha gives her a mean stare. "He said, 'watch over Rin', then when Kagome didn't even say anything, he goes running off! You call that not demanding?!"

Sango replies, "Well no, but he did wait for an answer, at least."

Inuyasha prepares to insult his older brother once more, when he gets cut off by a small voice.

"Don't talk about master Sesshoumaru like that anymore!" Rin screams, while hitting Inuyasha rapidly. Inuyasha grabs Rin by the head.

"Oh yeah, or what?! Your master Sesshoumaru isn't here to protect you, kid!" He screams at her, while flashing his fangs, causing the small girl to start wailing.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screams, "Put her down now!"

Inuyasha quickly puts the screaming child down. "Inuyasha..." Kagome starts,

"SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Inuyasha goes plummeting face first into the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Inuyasha was getting abused in the village, his elder brother is on his way to visit some for a few answers.

He quickly makes a stop in front of a large castle. He stares down the castle with angry eyes, then he swiftly moves up the stairs, busting down the front gate, flying threw demon guards as if it were nothing. He finally gets past all of them, and reaches a door with a crescent moon on it.

He breaks down that door as well, and it reveals a beautiful woman sitting in a chair.

She stretches her arms out. "Welcome, my son." She says. Sesshoumaru quickly dashes to the other side of the room to where his mother sits.

"What are you doing, sending out guards to spy on me and Inuyasha?!"

"Well, I've missed you too. What? No kiss for your mother?"

"Answer me," Sesshoumaru hisses, with his eyes glowing red.

"I wanted to see something for a little project your father wanted me to do, so you can your little brother could become closer,"

"And the way my report's have been going, you need it." She smiles.

"Oh, come now, don't you want to get close your younger brother?"

Sesshoumaru looks down at her. "No! Now leave me alone!"

His mother sighs. "Now, I can't do that, but, I will let you get a head start. I'll give you until tomorrow to grab your little human girl from your brother and try to get away."

"It will be fun, now you can finally get to play a game with your mother."

Sesshoumaru looks at his mother with fierce eyes, then vanishes the the dark door in which he came in.

"Run my darling," Sesshoumaru's mother giggles.

* * *

"Kagome, have you seen Kirara?" Sango asks.

"Oh yes, she's in the forest with Rin and Shippo."

"Hmm? Do you think you should be letting Rin wander around like that?"

"I don't see why not," Kagome replies. "Its not like anything is going to happen to her."

"How do you figure that?"

A grin lit up Kagome's face. "Because Inuyasha is watching over them, even though he doesn't like his older brother, doesn't mean he can't protect someone who is important to him."

Just then, Miroku walks in and says, "Well, I didn't know Inuyasha was such a caring person."

Just then, Inuyasha walks in with Rin, Shippo, and Kirara and punches Miroku in the head.

"What do ya men by that, Miroku?" Inuyasha says, grinding his teeth.

Through all the commotion \, Rin makes her way towards Kagome, who is sitting down. "Kagome," Rin says, "I picked you some flowers."

Later, Rin and Shippo are sound asleep in Kagome's lap. Sango and Miroku went out to fish for their dinner, so Kagome and Inuyasha are in the hut alone with two sleeping children.

"I wish that Sesshoumaru wouldn't drop off Rin whenever he feels like it." Inuyasha says.

"Don't worry about it, he cares for Rin like I care for Shippo, I couldn't forgive myself if anything ever happened to him."

Inuyasha sighs. "Yeah, I guess." Just then, a tall slim, figure appears in the doorway. Sesshoumaru appears.

He looks down at Kagome and in her lap, lies the sleeping little girl. He crouches down and grabs her, lifting her carefully. He puts his hand on her cheek.

"Rin, wake up." He said, in the softest voice. The little girl's yes open. When she's who it is, she smiles, and puts her arms around his chest. "Master Sesshoumaru!" She says happily.

Sesshoumaru turns towards the Inuyasha and Kagome. When he looks at them, their eyes bulge and their mouths are hanging open, slightly.

Just then, he sees Sango, and she has the same expression. Sesshoumaru then asks, "What is wrong with all of you?!"

Inuyasha answers with, "We just didn't know you had a heart!"

A/N: The plot will be picking up soon, next chapter. Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Swap

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, heres the second chapter!

Sesshoumaru stares down at his younger brother for his last statement. "Hush yourself, Inuyasha."

During the noise, Shippo awakes. "Hey, Rin, is that your master?"

"Yes," she replies, with joy. "He has come to get me from my uncle Inuyasha's house."

Sesshoumaru quickly looks down at Rin. "What did you just call him?!" he hisses with anger.

Rin blinks. "Oh, Uncle Inuyasha told me to call him that and told Shippo to call you Uncle Sesshoumaru."

From the corner of his eye, Sesshoumaru sees Inuyasha's face start to spread into a huge grin, that just keeps growing and growing, until it could rival that of the Cheshire cat's.

"Don't call him that any longer, do you understand?"

"Yes, Master Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru turns to face the others. "Well then, we will be off, thank you, miko."

With that statement, Sesshoumaru walks out of the hut.

"Master Sesshoumaru, I can walk!"

Sesshoumaru shrugs. "No, it is alright Rin, just wait until I set you down." The demon frowns as the familiar feeling of a demonic aura sets in, one he'd prefer he'd never have to feel again.

Inuyasha and his group burst out of the hut then. "Sesshoumaru! Keep Rin in the hut with Kirara, I know damn well you can sense that demonic aura!"

Sesshoumaru turns towards his brother. "I wouldn't worry about me Inuyasha, if I were you."

This earns a curious stare from the younger of the two brothers, especially when Sesshoumaru jumps back and in the place where he was standing, a huge dog slams into the ground.

A thick cloud of smoke then starts to swirl around the dog, and when the smoke clears, it reveals a beautiful woman, with features, very similar to Sesshoumaru's.

A yellow whip comes flying at the woman, but she doesn't even blink as she extends a pale hand and smacks the ray of light to the ground. Her eyes land on Sesshoumaru.

"How dare you raise your claws at your mother!"

Everyone screams, "WHAT!"

Inuyasha jumps over the woman, grabbing Rin from Sesshoumaru's arms and runs to Kagome, setting Rin into her arms. As Inuyasha turns to face the woman, she swiftly moves in front of him, grabbing a lock of hair.

"Well, you look exactly like your father, now don't you?"

Inuyasha takes a swing at her, and she jumps back.

She pouts. "How rude! Both of you need better manners."

"Who the hell do you think you are, putting your hands on me, and pulling my hair out?!" Inuyasha yells.

"Well I needed it," she replies. Then, in a blink of an eye, she's over by Kagome and Rin.

Sesshoumaru's mother smiles wickedly. "Ah, here we go." She grabs some of Sesshoumaru's hair off of Rin's clothes.

Sesshoumaru's eye color changes to red, and he jumps towards his mother, getting ready to attack. She moves and just barely misses the hit.

She lands in a tree. Then she directs a stare towards Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. "I do hope you two become closer."

The two brothers share a glance, and then both look back at the calculating woman. She has the strands of hair in hand, and takes out a necklace, then sets the two pieces of hair on it. A glow comes from the necklace.

Both brothers faint.

* * *

It's been three days and Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha finally awaken.

"Uhh," Inuyasha mumbles. "What happened? My head is pounding, like someone bashed a damn rock into it." When he opens his eyes, it's dark. "Hey, Kagome!" he yells, while patting something.

"What's going on?" A familiar voice asks, but it's not Kagome's. Inuyasha fumbles to his feet. "Who's there?" He asks, angrily.

"It is me, Sesshoumaru." The other figure replies.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelps. "What the hell are you doing in here?!"

"I don't know, all I remember is that my mother showed up and then I passed out."

"What?!" Inuyasha yells. "That's the exact same thing that happened to me, and why is it so dark?"

"I have no idea." Sesshoumaru answers.

"Lets go outside."

A few minutes later, the two leave out the hut, and see that the sun is coming up. They hear something behind them, and quickly turn around. Kagome and Rin step out of the hut.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screams, excitedly. "Master Sesshoumaru!" Rin yelps.

Inuyasha smiles while holding his arms out, but sees Kagome going the other way. He turns and sees his body in Kagome's arms. Inuyasha's eyes open wide, he tries to scream, but unfortunately, is too scared to.

Sesshoumaru quickly asks Kagome, "What are you doing, miko?!"

Kagome jumps back. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Of course," He says, in an irritated voice. "Who else would it be?"

Kagome turns her finger to the right. Sesshoumaru turns to see his body, staring at him with a shocked expression, holding his body's hand.

"Finally!" Inuyasha screams. "What the hell is going on?! Why am I looking at myself?!"

"What do you mean? I'm looking at my body and I feel weak!" Sesshoumaru retorts.

Inuyasha turns to Kagome. "What happened?!"

Kagome stares at him. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

She runs to him and embraces him, he wraps his arms around her. In their beautiful moment, Miroku and Sango walk out, both now have bulging eyes and dropped jaws.

"Kagome," Sango starts, "What are you doing with Sesshoumaru when Inuyasha is right next to you?"

Kagome turns around still in Inuyasha's arms. "It's not Sesshoumaru, it's Inuyasha."

Inuyasha says, "I know, it looks weird, but its really me."

Kagome goes in for a kiss, when suddenly Sesshoumaru puts his hands in between the two, grabs Inuyasha, and throws him into a tree.

Sesshoumaru turns. "Don't do anything with that miko in my body! And I can't believe you are so weak!" He taunts.

Inuyasha brushes himself off, and gives Sesshoumaru an evil glare.

"Um, sorry to interrupt this brotherly feud," Miroku says, "but how are we supposed to change you to back?"


	3. Dogs and Hot Springs

_**A/N: Late update. **_

Sesshoumaru turns. "We have to go back to her castle, bit is very far. It takes me three days in my body, so it will at least take us a week."

"A week! I don't want to be stuck in your body for a week!" Inuyasha objected.

"Hush, Inuyasha, you should be privileged to be a real demon for a week." The demon lord stated as the toad, Jaken approaches Inuyasha.

"Milord, I have retrieved what you asked me to obtain."

Inuyasha looks down at Jaken, "Hey imp, I'm not your Lord." He says, pointing to Sesshoumaru in Inuyasha's body. Jaken lets out an incredible screech while running towards Sesshoumaru in Inuyasha's body.

"What happened to you?!"

"The mother of this Sesshoumaru did something to switch me and the half-breed's souls."

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru says, "Did you get what I asked for?"

The imp seemed confused at first. "Huh? Oh, yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." He replied, while fumbling to grab a crystal necklace and bracelet from his bag. Everyone around looked in amazement.

He grabs the crystal jewelery and walks towards Rin, who was petting Ah-Un, "Rin," He says, speaking a soft voice. The girl looks up and he grabs her arm and puts the beautiful bracelet on her, "This bracelet is made from a demon's skin. It will protect you."

Then he makes is way over to Kagome, gets behinds her, and drops the necklace over her head. She looks up at him with a red face.

This earns attention from Inuyasha. "What the hell? What are you doing, giving Kagome nice things?"

"Well, half-breed, you said that I should appreciate what she does for me, so I sent Jaken off."

The half-demon's face turns red, "Yeah, but that's not what I meant."

"Oh, thank you, Sesshoumaru," Kagome interrupts. He looks down at her, then back at Inuyasha, and with an evil grin, wraps his arms around her, "No problem, Ka-go-me."

Inuyasha's eyes bulge, and his face starts to stretch out, his eyes becoming a scary blood red color, and then BAM! Just like that, he had turned into a dog. Sesshoumaru lets go of Kagome and rushes over to Inuyasha, and delivers a swift kick to his face, sending the hanyou flying.

"How dare you transform my body!"

Inuyasha runs for him, but Sesshoumaru quickly dodges. Just as the two are about to clash, from the sidelines all they hear is,

"SOOO CUTE!" Both men turn to see Kagome, Sango, and Rin running towards them. Three girls tackle Inuyasha down and start to rub his belly and behind the ears. Inuyasha's tongue sticks out and he starts to kick his leg. Sesshoumaru looks at them all in shock then falls to the floor. Miroku rushes over to Sesshoumaru, "He fainted!" He shouts.

* * *

Three hours later after fainting, Sesshoumaru finally wakes up on Inuyasha's or his own back. He jumps off and sees that they are no longer in the village, "Where are we?" He questions.

"Well, well, well, if the big bad dog isn't awake."

"I asked a question."

"Fine, Mr. Grumpy." Inuyasha replies. "We're in the mountains, we have a friend that lives up here and we're gonna find her to help us."

"Where is Rin?"

Miroku interjects, "Don't worry, she went ahead with Shippo, Ah-Un, and the imp."

Sesshoumaru nods, but doesn't comment.

Minutes pass, and Shippo and crew comes running down the mountain. "Hey, guys, there's a hot spring up ahead, lets rest there!" The kitsune youkai announces.

"Thats sounds really good," Sango says.

"It's official, we'll stop there and rest," Kagome says.

"Alright, the guy's wait until we're done, so stay behind the bushes, and trees, and start to make a fire."

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Jaken head to where the girls told them to go, but Sesshoumaru follows the girls.

Inuyasha stops. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Sesshoumaru scoffs. "I'm going to look after Rin, not ogle your women's sorry excuse of a physique."

"Hey!" Kagome and Sango scream in unison. Miroku smiles and whispers in Inuyasha's ear, "You know, since he has your body, you will be looking at Kagome and Sango."

His eyes widen, and he starts to blush, then WAM! Inuyasha pops Miroku in the arm. Miroku screams, then looks up and smiles, he laughs then says, "It was worth it!"

As soon as both guys turn around, Sesshoumaru, Shippo, and the women are gone. Inuyasha looks down to the whimpering Miroku, "Hey, Miroku, he;s gonna be able to see Sango before you do!" He says, laughing.

Miroku shoots up with wide eyes and an open jaw, then screams, "NOOOOO!!"

Meanwhile, at the hot spring. ]

"Hey, um, Sesshoumaru can you hold my necklace?" Kagome asks. She adds on, "And, um, well, can you turn around, me and Sango feel weird with you in Inuyasha's body and you being a guy and all."

Sesshoumaru made a noise similar to a snort. "I thought I already established that your body does not interest me."

"Yes, I know this, but please? We feel weird."

He sighs. "Fine, but quickly." She mutters a thanks, and goes about her business. Sesshoumaru turns until he hears a splash.

He turns back to see Kagome still undressing, he looks over her head to a demon getting ready to pounce. He runs towards her then grabs her in his arms, then jumps off a tree and slices the demon in half. When he lands, Kagome screams, then the sound of the others coming can be heard, faintly.

She covers herself with the fire rat haori that Sesshoumaru had been wearing.

Inuyasha and crew burst into the area. "What happened?!" He questions, looking at the water, seeing Sango, whom throws a rock at him, then runs to join Kagome in the fire rat robe with Sesshoumaru.

Jaws dropped, and Inuyasha said, "Kagome!" and Miroku shouted, "Sango, what are you doing?!"

The two girls seemed confused. "Don't look at us like that!" Miroku yelled, "You two are naked, and wet together under Sesshoumaru's shirt, pressed against his chest!"

They both look up to see where they where they look at, then at Inuyasha and Miroku, who have angry looking faces.

"I can explain Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru saved me from a demon when I was undressing. And another thing, I wouldn't have to be here if you two didn't come bursting in her without warning!"

Sesshoumaru quickly slips out the top half of the kimono with the women, then walks a few feet away, grabs the clothes, then picks the girls up and jumps away.

**Smirk. Cliff-hanger! **


	4. Babes and Ears

**New chapter., Late update, my bad.**

A few minutes later they came back to the spot they decided to rest. When the two girls came back they were silent.

"Hey, Kagome, can Rin and me have some of that candy stuff you have?" Shippo asks.

Kagome stares of into space before answering, "Huh? Oh, sure, Shippo, here you go." She says, reaching into her bag and pulling out a nice sized box of pocky.

"Thank you Kagome!"

She nods. "Hey, Shippo, go see what the guys are talking about."

The fox kit seems confused but nods. "Hmm, okay!"

He walks over to Inuyasha and Miroku. "Hey, Inuyasha, whats wrong with you?"

Inuyasha shivers. "Sango is gonna kill me, I saw her."

"What do you mean, you saw her?"

"I mean I saw her naked in the water."

Miroku quickly hits Inuyasha on the head. "How dare you!"

"Everybody stop what they're doing!" Inuyasha yells, and pulls Miroku to the ground. "... and SHUT UP!" Miroku pulls Inuyasha's hand off his mouth, "Hey, Inuyasha, have you noticed it yet?"

Inuyasha looks at him with a questioning stare. "What do you mean?"

Miroku starts to whisper in his ear, "All this happened with _your_ body."

Inuyasha freezes, then almost immediately faints with a nosebleed.

Sesshoumaru jumps to his body. "What is this? How dare you damage my body!"

"No, no, no!" Miroku gets up and tells Sesshoumaru what he told Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru backs up, "First, never put your lips on my ear monk, and second, all humans are pathetic."

"Hey, Shippo," Kagome whispers, "come here, did you hear what they said?"

He nods. "Yeah." He climbs up Kagome's arm to rest on her shoulder, then he tells her everything he heard in her ear.

Kagome's jaw drops, then she runs to Sango and tells her the news. Sango blushes and looks at Inuyasha. She clears her throat. "You know what, I think its time to go to sleep, everybody." She suggests.

Miroku comments, "Fine, but tomorrow I don't want you on Sesshoumaru,"

Then everyone falls asleep.

* * *

The next morning Sango wakes up with Inuyasha and Miroku looking at her in shock. Miroku comments, "I told you I didn't want to wake up to this,"

Sango sits up to see her arms around Sesshoumaru with Kagome on the other side with her arms wrapped around him as well. "Kagome, wake up," Sango pleads, while tapping her shoulder.

Kagome finally wakes up. "What do you want?" She looks up to see her arms wrapped around Sesshoumaru. She sits up. "What happened?!"

Sango shrugs with a helpless expression. "I don't know, I woke up and my arms were wrapped around him too."

They look up at Sesshoumaru, "What happened?"

Sesshoumaru looks at Inuyasha and Miroku. "Well, you two woke up and told me to take you."

"WHAT!" All four of them scream. Sesshoumaru chuckles. "No, that didn't really happen, the demon slayer was having a nightmare so I walked over to wake her when she grabbed my arm and I couldn't get her off, so I picked her up and went back to where I was then she wrapped her arms around me. Then about an hour later, the miko woke up dazed and walked over and kissed me on the lips and wrapped her arms around me."

Both girls blushes at the mouthful of information they just received.

Sesshoumaru wraps his arms around their waists. "But, don't worry, Inuyasha's body gets cold at night so you two kept me warm," He says, smiling and looking at a very jealous hanyou and monk.

Sesshoumaru begins to unwrap his hand when Inuyasha grabs it. "Thats still my body, don't you dare!"

"Alright, lets start walking," Shippo suggests.

A few moments later while walking up the hill the group sees a small green whirlwind coming towards them. "Hey, Ayame! Can you help us get through the mountain quickly?" Inuyasha asks.

Ayame looks at him with a questioning look, then Inuyasha says, "Oh! It's me Inuyasha, I'm stuck in my brothers body and he is stuck with mine."

"How did that happen?"

Inuyasha sighs. "She switched our souls, it really sucks."

She nods. "Okay, so you're Inuyasha?"

"Yep."

"Okay!" Ayame wrap her arms around Inuyasha's shoulders and kisses him on the lips then rushes to Miroku and Sesshoumaru to do the same. "Welcome to my home!"

The girl stare at her in surprise. "What was that?" Kagome asks.

"Oh, that's how I welcome men in my home."

Sesshoumaru asks, "How do you greet females?"

She shrugs. "Hmm, I don't know, women don't usually come this far before getting killed!"

"Well anyway, my grandpa smelled a strangers scent, so he sent me off and it looks like it was you guys."

"Oh well that's good, we were just looking for you and I'm happy we did," Miroku says, touching his lips. Sesshoumaru goes up to Inuyasha/

"Inuyasha, why have you chosen the miko over this beautiful demon woman?"

He blushes. "Well, because I like Kagome and Ayame is in love wit Kouga."

"Ah, well, why not kill this Kouga and take this wolf woman and have two mates?"

Kagome turns back. "What did you just say?"

Sesshoumaru shrugs. "I think I stated it quite clear."

Kagome smiles. "Hey, Sesshoumaru?"

"What do you want, miko?"

"SIT!" Sesshoumaru goes flopping into the ground. Inuyasha looks at his limp body with its face in the ground. He falls to the ground laughing, "HAHA HAAH Oh my goodness, that was so funny!"

Sesshoumaru lifts his head up, then tackles Inuyasha. The two roll on the ground punching one another. "How dare you laugh at me?!" Sesshoumaru screams while punching Inuyasha in the stomach.

"It was funny and still is!" Inuyasha screams back while biting Sesshoumaru's ear. "Hey guys," Miroku yells. "You know you're beating your own bodies, right? Oh, and we're leaving."

The two look at each other then stop, and run to the group.

**Please review. Grr. **


	5. Feisty New Moon

**Woah, late chapter. My bad. **

"Hey, I'm hungry," Rin exclaims.

"Yeah, I agree with Rin," Shippo says.

The group slows down and Kagome turns to the two small children. "Okay, we'll rest a bit so that we can eat,"

"I don't eat your food," Sesshoumaru remarks.

"Well that's too bad because I'm hungry and I'm gonna eat with your body." Inuyasha snaps, laughing underneath his breath.

"Fine. Hey, little fox child, what doesn't Inuyasha like to eat?"

Inuyasha gets a panicked look on his face. "Don't tell him Shippo!"

The small fox smirks. "He _hates_ spicy stuff!"

"How could you!" Inuyasha shrieks.

"Well, you were being a bully..."

Sesshoumaru quickly turns to Kagome. "Miko, do you have anything spicy in that sack of yours?"

"Well yeah, I have some leftover hot curry from home, but its so spicy even I couldn't eat it."

Sesshoumaru looks at his little brother, as he sweats and shakes in fear. He turns back around. "I'll eat it."

"Whaa! I thought you didn't like human food!"

Sesshoumaru shrugs. "I don't, but this isn't my body now, is it?"

Inuyasha blinks. "Well, no, I guess not."

"Here you go!" Kagome says, handing over the curry to Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome, don't let him eat it!" Inuyasha screams.

"But I already gave it to him."

"Nooo!"

"Hey, Inuyasha, the miko's food is not bad, I like it," Sesshoumaru interrupts.

"What? It's so hot, how could you like it?"

"Not really."

"Hey guys lets start heading out before the sun goes down." Ayame suggests.

Miroku taps Inuyasha on the shoulder. "Isn't it the night of the new moon?"

Inuyasha's eyes become wide in realization. "Oh, yeah, thats right, Miroku. I hope Sesshoumaru enjoys this as much as I'm about to."

As if on cue, the last bits of sunlight disappear, and Sesshoumaru starts to weaken. "Whats going on? Why is this weak body even weaker?"

Inuyasha smirks, "Well, Sesshoumaru, I'm only a half-breed like you always say, on the night of the new moon I loose all my demonic power and change into a human."

"What! I, the great Sesshoumaru, can not do this, I feel so weak, how do you humans do live?" He finishes his rant and his ears disappear and his silver hair turns black. He falls to the ground.

Ayame runs over to talk to him. "Hey, are you okay?"

"No!"

"You need some help?"

"No!"

"Alright, I'll help you." Ayame lifts up his limp body and sets his head on her lap. She turns to Kagome. "Do we have any water?"

"Yeah, here you go."

"Thank you. Sesshoumaru, you look pale, drink this." Ayame then puts some powder from her pouch in the water. Sesshoumaru glares at her.

"I can't move, how do you expect me to drink?"

"Oh, thats okay, I'll drink for you."

Everyone turns their attention to Ayame and Sesshoumaru. Ayame pours some of the vitamin water in her mouth then crouches down and pours the water from her lips into Sesshoumaru's. He swallows it.

Miroku stairs at Sango. "Why don't you ever do that for me?"

Sango blushes. "You never get that ill."

"Whaa? So there's still a chance, yes!"

Inuyasha and Kagome look at each other and then turn away. "Hey Kagome, don't get mad." Inuyasha mumbles.

"Huh, why would I?"

"Because that's my body."

"As long as it's not _you_, I don' t care."

Inuyasha grabs Kagome and embraces her. "Thank you."

As they still embrace each other a hand grabs Kagome's arm. "Huh? I told you no," Sesshoumaru says, while barely being able to hold himself up.

Kagome quickly lets go of Inuyasha. "Whaa? You're actually gonna do what he says? He's weak now, let me enjoy this," Inuyasha pleads.

"I know he is weak, but I feel sad." When she turns around, she sees Sesshoumaru on the ground passed out and shivering. "Ahh! Sango, Ayame, come here to warm him up, he isn't used to this, he could get really sick!"

"WHAT!" Miroku and Inuyasha scream.

"Hush yourselves," Jaken replies. "my lord is sick, so I will not allow you to interfere." The staff of two heads starts to let out a small amount of fire.

"Imp," Miroku says irritably, "how would you like it if I sucked you up in my wind tunnel?"

Jaken jumps back and hops on Ah-Un's back. "You shall do no such thing because if you do it you will get a powerful hit of Ah- Un's breath!"

"You little wretched creature!" Miroku yells.

"Will you two shush?" A scream comes from the sidelines. They turn to see Sesshoumaru laying against Kirara with Kagome, Sango, and Ayame's arms wrapped around him.

"I have a headache and now I'm getting help from humans," He groans. "I feel so useless and for some reason I feel so weird, these women smell so mesmerizing."

"AHH!" Inuyasha runs and picks up his older brother, then slams him into a tree. "I really hate you right now, ever since you have been in my body all you do is complain! I would kill to be in my body all this time, but we don't always get what we want, now do we!"

"Inuyasha!" All three girls scream. "Why are you being so mean?" Sango yells.

"He's weak!" Ayame says.

"I can't believe you!" Kagome screams. Inuyasha drops his older brother then starts to back away slowly. As he has his back against a tree, the sun starts to rise. Inuyasha falls to his knees in relief. "Thank goodness."

The girls turn to see Sesshoumaru back to the half demon form, patting himself off. Ayame looks in Inuyasha's direction. "Oh we made it."

"Huh?" Everyone looks at Ayame questioningly.

"This is the end of the mountains, see?" They all look through the trees to see a path heading threw a field.

"Well we made it faster than I thought, my mother's castle is still far but we might just make it in a shorter amount of then estimated."

"Yes! Oh my goodness! I get to go back to my body!"

"Hush you half-breed, if should be an honor to be in my body, to know true power."

**Review. Grr. **


End file.
